


Blind Date

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel made it all sound so easy, use the dating app and meet someone, but it's not worked out so well for Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Becci <3

"I'm sick of being single," Jo said, as Stoffel sipped at his coffee, nodding in sympathy.

"You should use this." Stoffel held up his phone so that Jo could see a dating app. "It's fun, and you get to meet a variety of people."

Jo couldn't imagine that Stoffel would struggle to find people to date, but it did sound good, and he was tired of being alone. Not that he didn't have a few good friends, but he wanted something more, someone to curl up on the sofa with and watch movies, to fall asleep in their arms and wake up next to them.

"I'll give it a go." Jo hadn't expected Stoffel to watch over him as he signed up, smile on his face as he got the vicarious thrill of looking for a date.

He'd just finished registering when a message came through, and Stoffel winked at him as he left to go back to work, leaving Jo to see who had contacted him.

_You're cute, fancy meeting up tonight?_

Jo couldn't have imagined that it would be this simple, but he wasn't going to say no to his first offer of a date in over a year.

*

Jo glanced at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, in fact, given that he'd been sat here for nearly an hour, it might have been the hundredth time.

Stoffel had made it all sound so easy, but he'd not mentioned the fact that he might get stood up, and have to endure the humiliation of sitting alone in a crowded restaurant with people queueing out of the door for a table.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the waiter, Alex, asked. He was tall, handsome, with a cheeky smile, and Jo was sure that if Stoffel was in his situation he'd ask Alex what time he finished, turn his failed date into another opportunity to meet someone. But it wasn't his style.

"No, I'm still waiting on my date."

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you're not going to order I'm going to have to give the table to someone who will." Alex did look apologetic, but it still stung.

Jo was sure he looked pitiful and he opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again, there was nothing he could say that didn't make it all sound worse.

He was just about to leave when a blond man approached, ridiculously handsome, glasses that should make him look dorky but only served to make him more attractive, and Jo's heart raced at the thought of him being his date, he was definitely worth the wait.

"Hi mate, are you here alone?" he asked, and he gave Jo a little hug as he tried to keep the confusion off his face.

"Yeah." Jo wondered if it was just his date looking to get out of here. Did he want that? He wasn't sure.

"Want to come join us?"

 _Us_? Jo blinked a couple of times, nodding as he followed the man back to his table, where another man was sat, big smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his immaculate blond hair, not a strand out of place. The top of a large tattoo poked out the top of his t-shirt and Jo wondered what he'd done to attract the attention of two such beautiful men.

"I'm Nico, this is Kevin."

"Jo." He looked at them, still trying to work out what was going on, when he realised that he should be grateful for Nico getting him out of an embarrassing situation. "Thanks for saving me there."

"Date not show?" Kevin asked, and there was almost a hint of a smile. Was this just a game to him?

"No." Jo shook his head, was he really going to tell everything to two strangers? "My friend said I should use this dating app, and I tried, but I'm just not the dating kind of person. It's easy for Stoffel, my friend, he'd have hit on the waiter and taken him home, but I'm not like that."

Kevin smiled, but then he was texting away on his phone and Jo looked at Nico who was nodding in sympathy. "You'll find someone, these apps aren't magic. You've got to go on a few dates before you find someone who clicks."

"I'm not sure I want to date if this is what it's like." Jo saw the waiter approaching and he blushed, but thankfully Alex talked to Nico, who ordered for all of them. There were a large number of starters that were going to be on their way, and Jo wondered who else was joining them, but it felt rude to ask.

"How did you two meet?" Jo asked, before freezing as he wished that he could take it back, why had he assumed that they were a couple?

"We met at a party." Nico smiled and reached out to hold Kevin's hand, fidgeting with his glasses and the way they looked at each other was pure love.

"My friend is his neighbour," Kevin said, "And he pushed me in the right direction."

It all sounded so easy, and then Jo realised that he didn't really go to parties either. All the ways people usually met were situations that Jo felt uneasy in, and yet he just wanted to meet 'the one' and live happily ever after.

"That was sweet of him."

"He owes me, I worked a week of double shifts so that he could go home and visit his family." Kevin laughed.

"What do you do?" Jo was trying to keep the conversation going, although he wasn't sure why, he was free to leave at any time, and yet he wanted to find out more about his knight in shining armour.

Kevin was back on his phone, but Nico answered. "I work as a design engineer, which is about as exciting as it sounds." Nico laughed at his own joke. "But Kevin's a firefighter."

"Which is a little too exciting at times." Kevin smiled and Jo nodded, he could imagine that it was definitely a job that would have its ups and downs. "What about you?"

"I'm a business manager, which is about as exciting as it sounds." Jo laughed, and so did Kevin and Nico, which was nice and Jo felt himself relax, although he might not have met his date, he was having a nice evening.

Jo watched as Alex appeared with their food, and he was curious when one of the plates ended up sitting at the empty space. Were they expecting someone else?

*

_You need to get to Bar Roma asap. I've got a cute guy for you :)_

Marcus looked at the text, Kevin was meant to be out on a date with Nico, so where did he find time to meddle in his love life. He was tempted to tell him that he wasn't bothered, but that was a lie, and he was curious to see who Kevin had found.

He rushed to get dressed, hoping that it was smart enough, and headed out into the warm evening, glad for the light breeze, the last thing he wanted was to show up at the restaurant all sweaty.

Marcus wondered if it was a friend of Nico's, although he knew a few of them from the occasional party that he had, and none of them were quite his type, although he'd play nice for an evening, it was the least that he could do.

*

Marcus strolled through the door of the restaurant, checking his hair on the way in, and a lot of people glared at him as he made his way towards Kevin, and the date he'd lined up for him.

He had his back to him, and Marcus was a little nervous, it had been so long since he'd been on a date. Although at least he had Kevin as back up. That did make things easier.

"Hi," Kevin said, "This is Jo."

Marcus stood staring for far longer than he was proud of, there was something about the way Jo blushed that made his freckles stand out, and it took him a minute to gather his thoughts so that he didn't blurt out something embarrassing.

"Hi." Marcus was still standing, staring, and Jo met his gaze. He had the most beautiful eyes, and his smile made Jo feel warm inside.

"Hi." Jo fidgeted with his fork, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm Marcus."

"Nice to meet you." Jo stood up so that he could go in for a hug, and the second that Marcus wrapped his arms around him, he knew that he was the one. Just the smell of him, something fresh that reminded Jo of clean, crisp snow, had Jo falling head over heels for him.

They chatted away, Nico and Kevin long forgotten about, and Jo was so fascinated by Marcus that he didn't notice all the little impressed glances from the waiter.

"What do you do?" Marcus asked, and Jo told him, using the same joke as before, which neither Kevin nor Nico brought up, thankfully.

Jo was sure that his mouth was hanging open when Marcus told him that he was a firefighter too, and he ended up biting on his fork as he finished his lasagne. Once the food was finished there was an awkward silence, and Jo wondered what he should say to make sure that this wasn't the end of the night, but luckily Marcus had the same idea.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Marcus asked, and Jo nodded.

"We're going to get dessert, but you guys have fun." Kevin winked at them, and Jo left some money on the table before putting his hand out for Marcus to take.

They wandered out into the street, a man nearly knocked them over as he ran past, but Jo only held Marcus' hand tighter.

"My flat's not far from here," Marcus said, and he fluttered his eyelashes as he glanced at Jo, there was no way for Jo to misunderstand what Marcus was saying.

Jo had told himself that he wouldn't do anything on a first date, he would get to know them first, but now, with Marcus holding his hand and the adrenaline rushing through his veins he wasn't sure if he was going to manage that.

"That sounds nice."

*

"They are so good together," Nico said, as he watched Marcus and Jo wander out of the restaurant. Alex said good night to them, and Nico was still watching when a man ran in looking frantic.

"Did you doubt me?" Kevin asked, cheeky grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Never, and you do owe Marcus for setting you up with me." Nico stuck his tongue out and Kevin leant in to kiss him. Nothing too showy, but some of the people around them turned to stare.

"Want to get out of here?" Kevin knew the answer, but there was something fun about teasing.

"Let's go." Nico reached out to hold Kevin's hand, glad that they'd moved in together, so that there were no more date nights that ended in him sleeping alone. Not that they did much sleeping sometimes, and from the way Kevin was looking at him right now, tonight was going to be one of those nights.

It didn't take them long to walk home, and Kevin wasted no time in dragging Nico to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the way.

Kevin's grin said it all, and Nico knew that Kevin wouldn't want any teasing, they'd done all that at the restaurant, Nico's leg brushing against his under the table, holding hands, and the way that Nico had looked at him, fidgeting with his glasses as he dragged his eyes over him.

Nico drank it all in, Kevin lying out on the bed with his legs spread wide, teasing Nico as he lazily stroked himself, his other hand running over the fuzz around his hole as he waited for Nico to lube up.

Just the sight of Nico's massive cock had Kevin weak at the knees, the first time that he had seen it, his mind had reeled at the thought that he could take him all. But Kevin had managed it, and it had been the best sex of his life. He'd known then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nico, and not just for the sex, he couldn't believe that he'd met such a kind and caring man, his skills in the bedroom were just a nice bonus.

"Are you just going to stare?" Kevin asked, although he'd gladly put on a show for Nico if that was what he wanted.

Nico shook his head, adding more lube to his already slick cock before crawling along the bed, never taking his eyes off of Kevin. He leant over him, running his hand through Kevin's hair before kissing him until he was gasping and breathless, thrusting in while he was still fuzzy, and the way that his whole body arched so that Nico could bottom out with one deep thrust was the most graceful thing that Nico had ever seen.

The angel looked like it was spreading their wings as Kevin pressed his head against the pillow, his hands grabbing at the sheets as he adjusted to the stretch of it all. Every gasp had Nico's cock twitching, and Kevin writhed as he tried to get Nico to move.

Kevin reached up to stroke the side of Nico's face, hoping to reassure him that he was ready, as he wrapped his legs around Nico's waist.

"Make love to me," Kevin whispered, and Nico jolted into action, making him cry out in pleasure as he arched his back more, willing Nico deeper and the way that he rubbed against that spot with each thrust, combined with the stretch, had him on the brink of orgasm already.

Kevin was gasping for more even though his vision was fuzzy and he felt like he was floating when his orgasm hit. He cried out as Nico held him tight, gasping through his own climax as Kevin shuddered around him, their sticky bodies pressing together as they both laughed, just glad to have each other.

It had taken a while for Kevin to stand without feeling dizzy. Nico had run a bath and the warm water was perfect as he rested his head on Nico's chest.

Kevin let out a little laugh and Nico looked at him through his steamed up glasses. "I wonder how Marcus got on with his date?"

*

Jo felt his heart race as he stepped into Marcus' flat, he was being led to the bedroom in a flurry of kisses and when they reached the door, Jo hesitated.

"We don't have to do _this_ ," Marcus said with a smile, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief, "We could curl up on the sofa and watch a movie?"

"That sounds nice." Jo blushed, wondering if Marcus thought that he wasn't interested and in the end he blurted out, "It's not that I don't want to, I just… I just want to get to know you first, before we do _that_."

Marcus held his hands, smiling as they both nodded. Jo ducked down for a kiss, much less frantic than the kisses that had got them here, and he let his hands on Marcus' waist, holding him closer.

Jo had cuddled into Marcus as they got comfy on the sofa, the warmth of his body was so comforting and he felt like this was where he fitted.

The film was mostly forgotten about as they made out, Jo working out what he had to do to get Marcus to gasp and moan so beautifully.

"I'm glad that your date didn't turn up," Marcus said, leaning in for another kiss.

"I wonder why they didn't show?"

*

"Hi, I'm meant to be meeting a date." Mitch fumbled for his phone, it had his date's profile picture on it since he didn't have a surname for his mystery man.

"I'm sorry, sir. He left already." Alex dragged his eyes over the man, so much tanned skin and a devilish grin, it was unprofessional but he couldn't help himself.

"I've spent the last two hours stuck on the underground." Mitch shook his head as he caught his breath after running, although he wasn't sweating much thankfully, but he was used to the heat.

Alex glanced at the time, twelve minutes to the end of his shift, and the same time that the restaurant stopped serving food. "My shift's nearly done, want to grab a drink with me?"

Mitch licked his lips, eyeing up Alex as he mentally undressed him. "Sure."

Alex led Mitch to the bar, getting him a beer and letting his hand linger as he handed him his drink.

Nine minutes had never seemed so long to Alex, able to see his date but not talk to him, all he'd got was his name so far. He got changed so quickly that he nearly walked out into the restaurant without his jeans on, although from the way Mitch looked at him, he wouldn't have minded that at all.

Alex found out the largest slice of chocolate cake, and two spoons, hoping that it would be suitable, which from the way Mitch's eyes lit up at the sight of it, Alex was sure that he was more than happy with his choice.

"I'm really glad that your train got delayed."

Mitch smiled. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
